


Three's a Crowd

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of like a bad BL doujinshi scene, not SSC/RACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should have known something was up. Kiryuu had not only been particularly affectionate — slinging an arm around Jack's waist, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, that sort of thing — but Kiryuu had also smiled when he had invited Jack along. <i>Yuusei and I have something to share with you.</i> had been his exact words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Jack should have known something was up. Kiryuu had not only been particularly affectionate — slinging an arm around Jack's waist, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, that sort of thing — but Kiryuu had also smiled when he had invited Jack along. _Yuusei and I have something to share with you._ had been his exact words.

He had debated not showing up at the appointed time and at the appointed place — _something_ was wrong if he was meeting them in what was, basically, Kiryuu's bedroom. But after Kiryuu had invited him, Yuusei had ducked his head mostly hiding the faint blush that had spread across his face. Jack had wanted to know what could fluster Yuusei like that.

Forty-five seconds into his arrival and Jack regrets his decision immensely. It had taken the entire forty-five seconds for Jack to register exactly _what_ he had walked in on. Kiryuu's sitting on a chair to the side of the bed, elbows on his knees, chin on his hands, grinning widely. Looking _far too satisfied_. But Jack can really only spare a few seconds for Kiryuu because then there's Yuusei.

Jack tries to focus on Yuusei's toes — which sounds ridiculous but they're the least interesting thing and he _can't look at Yuusei's face._ Every time his eyes drift up from Yuusei's toes to ankles, the worn jeans that are unbuttoned but still snug around his hips to his complete lack of shirt Jack tries to look away without looking like he's looking away. His gaze bounces to the wall and then to Kiryuu and inevitably back to Yuusei's face. A wide leather strip — a belt? — is buckled around his mouth, holding a wad of cloth tightly between his lips and Kiryuu's _fucking headband_ is secured around Yuusei's eyes. There's a harsh clinking noise whenever Yuusei shifts, from the handcuffs that hold his wrists above his head, secured to the bedframe.

Jack can't say anything. He looks away again and then a third time but by the fourth time his eyes have settled on Yuusei's face and can't seem to look anywhere else.

"Do you want to touch?" Kiryuu asks. When Jack doesn't answer Kiryuu reaches over to press his finger against the bottom of Yuusei's ribcage. Yuusei inhales sharply, his body tenses. Jack watches as Kiryuu presses harder and then slips his hand a little lower to the soft spot just under Yuusei's ribs and pushes in enough that he can almost hook a finger under the curve of the last rib.

Finally, Jack can look away from Yuusei's face — brows drawn together, jaw clenching and nostrils flaring with small anxious breaths — so he can look at Kiryuu instead. 

Kiryuu isn't watching Yuusei, he's watching Jack.

"Kiryuu! What kind of game is this!?" Jack demands.

Kiryuu relieves the pressure on Yuusei, his thumb traces small comforting circles across Yuusei's chest. He takes his time to answer Jack. "An invitation."

"This is disgusting." Jack says, immediately. He says it in defiance of his own racing pulse and the way his fingers twitch when Kiryuu shifts from his chair to sit on the side of the bed and continue touching Yuusei. Jack pointedly doesn't watch how Kiryuu's hands alternatively caress and twist Yuusei's nipples, each movement pulling a muffled moan of pleasure or grunt of pain from him.

"Disgusting?" Kiryuu repeats with mock hurt, before leaning down to stage whisper in Yuusei's ear. "Did you hear that, Yuusei? Jack thinks this is disgusting."

Jack can see Yuusei's cheeks go scarlet and he doesn't miss the way Yuusei draws his legs together and his knees up, half-shifting to the side to curl up a little.

"Oh, no you don't." Kiryuu admonishes, playfully and drags Yuusei's knees apart, pulls him onto his back again. "Maybe Jack just needs a little incentive, right?"

Kiryuu reaches, quickly, and grabs Jack's closest wrist.

"I don't want any part in this —" Jack says at the same time that Kiryuu shoves his hand down Yuusei's pants. Jack almost screams. His fingers immediately curl shut, forming an instictive fist and he can feel his knuckles brush against the riveted button — leaving the small sliver of his exposed palm and fingertips against Yuusei's dick. He should have worn gloves. He knows he looks embarrassed, he can feel the heat in his cheeks and the way he can't quite get his mouth to close.

"Like this," Kiryuu helps. He presses Jack's hand against Yuusei more — Yuusei who isn't even wearing boxers and Jack can't help but wonder if this is normal. Does this mean every time they go on raids Yuusei isn't wearing anything under his jeans? When Yuusei and Kiryuu can't be found for the first ten minutes after a victory is it because they're pressed together in an alley, or — and he doesn't know why he thinks of it, but the mental image pops into his head and he can't get rid of it — does Yuusei palm himself through his jeans while Kiryuu watches?

"Kiryuu —" Jack hisses but he's cut off when Kiryuu kisses him. It's brutal and full of teeth and Jack isn't sure he's into the way that Kiryuu teases his lower lip with his tongue but he's distracted because he doesn't get kissed often and he can feel Yuusei getting hard.

Kiryuu ruins the kiss, of course, he laughs into it and then breaks it and let's go of Jack's hand. Jack jerks back, then, almost cradling his hand as if he's been injured. Yuusei — who's body had slowly begun to arch towards Jack and Kiryuu — settled back against the bed, handcuffs rattling almost in a disappointed way.

"So, are you going to stay?" Kiryuu asks, loops an arm around Jack's shoulders and grins at him. "Or are you going to chicken out?"

He can't let Kiryuu win. Jack Atlas isn't afraid of anything. (Jack doesn't see the way Yuusei's head tilts, a questioning gesture only the way Kiryuu pats Yuusei on the knee, reassuringly.) After taking a deep breath, Jack moves back over to the bedside and hooks his fingers into the top hem of Yuusei's jeans, yanking them down and off. It isn't a smooth movement, even with Yuusei lifting his hips to help, the jeans get caught on his knees and ankles and then when his feet are free his heels bang against the footboard.

"Who would chicken out?" Jack asks, triumphant that he made the first — second? — move and glad his voice doesn't sound too nervous at the sight of old bite marks on the inside of Yuusei's thighs. "Were you unable to _satisfy_ Yuusei on your own? Did you need me to give you a hand? Be thankful that I'm generous."

Yuusei makes a sound that might be amusement or protesting, Jack can't tell. Kiryuu seems to be able to because he slides down the bedside to press a kiss to Yuusei's cheek, then his gagged mouth. "Jack doesn't know what he's getting into, does he?" Kiryuu asks. Jack can read the next thing Yuusei does, easily — the sharp turn of his head and muffled noise that was definitely _Kiryuu_ — a rare admonishment.

Jack is embarrassed that Yuusei is trying to look out for him.

"Shut up, Yuusei." Jack says, _I can handle this_.

"Are you going to touch him again?" Kiryuu asks, gleeful, "It would be a shame to just leave him neglected, wouldn't it?"

"What, you're not into that?" Jack snaps.

Kiryuu laughs — it's not the full, happy laugh that Jack is used to hearing. Usually Kiryuu's laughs are inclusive, welcoming, he's just so _happy_ to be with Team Satisfaction, after all. But this one is low and rough and dark and Jack is sure if he was a lesser man, he would be frightened.

" _Neglect_ is also a kind of play, hm, Yuusei?" Kiryuu walks his fingers down from Yuusei's sternum to nis navel, before rubbing his thumb against the curve of his hip bone. Jack can't look away as Yuusei inhales sharply, holds his breath, arches slightly. Ever since Kiryuu walked into their lives, he and Yuusei had been close, but it was in this moment that Jack realized exactly how well Kiryuu could play Yuusei.

It turns his stomach, even as he shoves Kiryuu out of the way, to take his place and lay his hand across Yuusei's exposed hip. Kiryuu leans against him, standing far too close and whispers in his ear, "Press down."

Jack doesn't want to obey but he doesn't know what else to do. His fingers almost — _almost_ , but don't really! — tremble against Yuusei's skin and he presses down until he can feel the hard jut of bone under skin and flesh.

"Lower," Kiryuu urges. Jack moves his hand lower, but on the outside of Yuusei's hip. That's apparently not good enough, because Kiryuu nudges his elbow, tries to guide Jack's hand inward.

"Kiryuu," Jack hisses, "I don't need your help."

"You don't know Yuusei like I do." Kiryuu replies, smug and underneath Jack's hand, Yuusei shakes with laughter.

That's really enough. Jack scowls. He _ignores_ Kiryuu's suggestion and moves his hand _up_. It's weird to feel the edges of Yuusei's ribs and he knows he can only feel them because he's pressing down, hard, still. It makes Yuusei's breath catch and his body trembles slightly in a different way and Jack isn't sure that's what he wants, but there's no turning back.

"You know he likes it when —"

"Shut _up_ , Kiryuu." Jack interrupts. Kiryuu does quiet, then, but he doesn't lean away and Jack has the unsettling feeling that Kiryuu is rating his performance.

He lightly drags his thumb over Yuusei's right nipple. The reaction is less than ideal — Yuusei makes a low humming sound and relaxes back into the bed. Jack is _sure_ that the smile Kiryuu is wearing is a taunting one. But, Kiryuu remains silent.

Jack catches the nipple between his index finger and thumb and pinches. The reaction is instantaneous — Yuusei's arms jerk against the handcuffs and he arches up off the bed with a vaguely irritated, or pained, sound.

"Sor—" Jack starts to say, he's never heard Yuusei make _that_ sound before but then Kiryuu has placed his hand over Jack's.

"More like this." Kiryuu closes his fingers over Jack's and twists their hands, not letting up on the pinched pressure either. Beneath them, Yuusei twists and writhes and Jack wants to feel powerful and in control but Kiryuu is too close and it's _Kiryuu_ who's making Yuusei feel this way and Jack keeps looking at the way Yuusei's eyebrows have drawn together, like a frown. "Don't look so upset, Jack." Kiryuu soothes, as if reading his mind — Jack hopes that his expression isn't giving him away and he's glad that Yuusei can't see his face.

"See, look?" Kiryuu reaches across Jack's back — his arm isn't quite long enough, but it's good enough — to guide Jack's other hand down between Yuusei's legs. First to the lightly trembling thighs, that, when touched, spread a little almost automatically and Jack again is struck by how easily Yuusei gives himself up. Then to just beside Yuusei's cock and Jack can tell, immediately, that he's even harder than before.

It's discouraging.

"Let go. I _said_ —"

"That you don't need my help, I know." Kiryuu obliges, then, and moves down to lean on the head of the bed. He drops his hands down to tangle them in Yuusei's hair and make soothing circles with his fingers. Jack can hear Yuusei's breathing even out and he's jealous. He twists Yuusei's nipple again, hard, almost just for spite. "But, you should let me know when you're ready for something a little more... _grown up_." Kiryuu pats Yuusei's cheek and Jack watches Yuusei frown, probably, again.

It's weird, how Jack can't read Yuusei's expression &dash the blindfold gets in the way and the way his lips are pushed back and up by the gag. He isn't sure if the growing unease in his stomach is because of that or something else. He doesn't want to think about it, he wants to leave, but he can't. Jack never backs down from a challenge.

Jack just barely resist the urge to say _anything you can do I can do better_ , instead he gently trails his fingers from the tip of Yuusei's cock down to his balls to fondle them. Yuusei hums, sounding pleased Jack thinks and for a moment he's sure that he's right in this moment and that Kiryuu isn't. Jack walks his fingers back to Yuusei's ass, teases with his his fingertips and can't stop the satisfied smirk at the way Yuusei rocks his hips and makes small needy noises.

"Here," Kiryuu hands over a small tube of lube, grins, wolfishly. "But, let me make this even better for you." Languidly, with more grace than is fair with the way his hair falls into his face, sinec his headband is tied around Yuusei's eyes, Kiryuu lays down next to Yuusei on the bed. Jack moves forward, around the edge of the bed, and lets Kiryuu undo his pants, pull his boxers down and free his cock which is already half-hard. Kiryuu's hands are rough and his strokes are even rougher, it's almost painful — but Jack knows Yuusei is listening just as Jack is watching Yuusei.

Jack thinks that Yuusei might be impatient, he keeps shfiting his hands, not quite tugging at his bonds, but very close to it. But it's Jack's turn and Kiryuu has always known best how to bring each of them a sense of belonging. Like Yuusei, Kiryuu has an immense presence when he focuses. Once he has Jack hard, Kiryuu rings his index finger and thumb at the head of his dick and squeezes, painfully.

"Fuck — what the fuck is that for" Jack demands.

"We don't want to leave Yuusei out, do we?" Kiryuu asks. "Well, I mean, he can help finish you off."

It's Kiryuu who dribbles the lube down on Yuusei — dripping it down the crevice of his thighs. Yuusei moans softly, either in anticipation or because the lube is cold. Jack stares — he feels like he wants to see Yuusei's face, or hear his voice. He tells himself it's because he wants Yuusei to see him pounding into him and not because it's Jack who wants it the most. (Maybe, he wants to hear Yuusei tell him to do it.)

"Surprise him," Kiryuu laughs. He thumbs the head of Yuusei's cock before jerking his chin down. "C'mon Jack, don't be shy."

Jack warns Yuusei, touching up the inside of his knee, then his thigh and then finally the spot between his balls and ass. Yuusei reacts to each touch, both verbally and also with a small roll of his hips. Kiryuu, who's grown impatient, starts jerking Yuusei off in earnest.

"Hurry it up, Jack."

"You're the one making it difficult," Jack grumbles, because each of Kiryuu's strokes pulls Yuusei's hips up off the bed. But, not to be undone, he abandons delicacy and shoves his finger inside. Yuusei makes a soft strangled noise, scooting _away_ from Jack. Kiryuu laughs again and grabs Yuusei's hip, yanking him back down, further onto Jack's finger. Then he leans down to kiss the leaking pre-come off of of Yuusei's cock, stopping his strokes with his hand.

"Keep him entertained, I'll be right back." Kiryuu licks his lips and rolls off the bed.

"You're into this, huh?" Jack whispers, he wants to sound accusing but his voice won't cooperate. He curls his finger slightly and tugs, before fully extending it again and pulling out only to shove back in deeply. Yuusei groans, tugs on his cuffed hands, twice, and turns his face into the mattress. "How much of this is Kiryuu? How much of this is you?" He pushes a second finger in, ignoring the way Yuusei's legs shake and the uncomfortable sounding moan.

He's started to scissor his fingers when Kiryuu surprises him by pressing up against Jack's back, suddenly.

"It's all Yuusei," Kiryuu answers. "Most of it, anyway." Jack scowls and stretches Yuusei wide before pulling his fingers out completely.

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Oh, well, Yuusei suggested this too." Kiryuu then presents a knife to Jack, with a flourish. "Are you ready to take it to the next level?"

Jack stares at the knife and then at Kiryuu's face. Kiryuu has put on his best expression of innocence, an expression that Jack can only think of as patently false.

"What's this for?"

"Don't let the moment pass, come on," Kiryuu presses the knife into Jack's hand. Jack tries to ignore the cool metal and plastic handle and how Kiryuu won't take it back, either. He can't say it's too difficult because he knows, if he does, Kiryuu will mock him for it. Getting onto the bed is also less than ideal, there's not quite enough room, but he'll have to make do. It's awkward to hold onto Yuusei's hip and the knife at the same time but he manages.

"Want me to guide you in?" Kiryuu offers and that's all Jack needs to hear before pushing into Yuusei. He bites his lower lip and grunts and digs his fingers into Yuusei's side and he won't admit it, will _never_ admit it, but it feels nicer and even nicer when Yuusei rocks his hips to meet him. For a few blissful moments, Jack lets himself get lost in the moment only pulled out of it when Yuusei makes a pained muffled shriek — because Kiryuu has grabbed both his nipples and _yanked_.

Jack wants to tell Kiryuu to stop it, but he knows he can't win that way. So he angles in and almost pulls out completely before slamming back in. He, at least, can feel better at the (probably) pleasure-filled sound Yuusei makes at that, but neither Jack nor Kiryuu can ignore the way Yuusei's hands twist and tug on the handcuffs — insistently.

"Cut him." Kiryuu says, suddenly. Jack thinks, at first, that he hadn't heard right but Kiryuu adds, "With the knife, not too deep, just enough."

It makes Jack's blood chill, his hands sweat, suddenly, again, he doesn't want to be there. It's almost enough to make him ignore how good Yuusei feels around him and how much he likes the way Yuusei's legs have curled up over his hips.

"What? _No._ "

"That's what we always do, isn't it, Yuusei?" Kiryuu asks, kisses Yuusei on the cheek. Jack watches as Yuusei slowly nods, but again he can't read Yuusei's expression, are the furrowed brows concern or something else? "He gets off on it."

There's no mistaking the flush on Yuusei's cheeks at that.

"You're not going to be so selfish as to deny him, are you?" Kiryuu's smile is too big and bright.

"I don't need petty tricks like that. I'm more than enough." Jack hisses, but he's scrutinizing the scabs and scratches on Yuusei's chest and hips and collarbones. All the places hidden by Yuusei's shirt have marks from Kiryuu on them — bite marks, Jack can recognize, but he doesn't know if the scratches are from brawls or the knife in his hand.

"Then give it back to me." Kiryuu holds out his hand for the knife.

Jack hesitates. He drops the knife on the bed. Kiryuu picks it up.

"You can't really get to know someone until they bleed for you," Kiryuu explains. Jack doesn't want to hear, that he just wants to go back to fucking Yuusei but he can't move. He can barely breathe. Instead he feels the way Yuusei shifts, unwinds his legs from Jack's waist and stills, tense. He feels empty, cold, and a little scared, even. "That's why Yuusei and I get along so well. No one knows him like I do."

Kiryuu angles the knife against Yuusei's collarbone. He makes one long shallow cut. The blood wells up, slow and sluggish and as bright red beads that stand out against Yuusei's skin. Jack thinks it looks wrong, but even more wrong when Kiryuu's thumb brushes across it and smears the beads into a long stroke. Kiryuu keeps pressing, enough that the blood eagerly surfaces around his thumb and starts to run in rivulets. Yuusei makes a low whining noise that Jack has never heard before and he doesn't really want to hear again — and it's the same sound that brings a euphoric look to Kiryuu's face.

"See, look here." Kiryuu cuts again, making a half-moon just under Yuusei's sternum. Another cut across his ribs — a stuttering draw of the knife, leaving a dashed line instead of the gash. Each cut draws that terrible sound out of Yuusei, makes Kiryuu's eyes glassy and full and makes Jack more and more uncomfortable.

"Jack."

"What?!" Jack yells it. He's still buried in Yuusei, with his balls flush to Yuusei's ass but it's no longer a wonderful feeling. Every movement Yuusei makes is because of _Kiryuu_.

"Let me make it up to you," Kiryuu grins and Jack can tell (probably) that Kiryuu is being honest. That Kiryuu wants to share this experience with him. So when Kiryuu holds out his hand, Jack takes it.

"You'll never look at Yuusei the same way again," Kiryuu promises. He presses Jack's fingers against one of the gashes, the long one just above Yuusei's hip. It's deeper than it looks and Jack wants to throw up because the feeling of the warm slick blood on his hands makes him think Yuusei is dying. The blood keeps welling up because Kiryuu keeps pushing Jack's fingers against the cut harder and harder until the two sides of Yuusei's skin part even further and Jack's fingers slip _inside_.

"Kiryuu — fucking _stop_." He no longer cares if Kiryuu laughs at him because he can feel every breath Yuusei takes and how Yuusei is trembling and the blood is _still_ gushing out of the wound and it's disgusting.

Kiryuu starts laughing. But it isn't at Jack — it's breathless and elated and he says, "Yuusei, Yuusei, you're the best, I fucking love you, Yuusei!"

Beneath Jack's hand, Yuusei shudders and writhes and he's saying something but Jack no has no idea what but he can see it's enough. Yuusei kicks at the bottom of the bedframe when he comes, messily, all over himself and it's also then that Jack realizes he's gone soft.

He pulls back, sits on his heels and tries to ignore the way that the bed shakes with the aftershocks of Yuusei's orgasm, or the way Kiryuu's climbed up on the bed to kiss at every cut he's made into Yuusei's skin. He can't ignore the way Kiryuu looks back at him, over one shoulder, or that Kiryuu says, to Yuusei: "Looks like you were wrong, Yuusei. He doesn't want you as much as you want him."

"Shut the hell up, Kiryuu, Who would want _this_?!" Jack hisses, still feeling hurt and moves off the bed to pace. He looks away as Kiryuu undoes his own pants and takes Jack's place and enthusiastically fucks Yuusei until — and it's gross, really — they come together, basically in unison. 

Kiryuu doesn't stay, as Yuusei trembles again, head lolls to the side in boneless exhausted bliss. Instead he drops the handcuff keys into the drying blood on his stomach and brushes past Jack.

"Too bad, I expected more." Kiryuu says, but it's sing-song like and there's still a light in his eyes that Jack doesn't like one bit.

It must be at least ten minutes before Jack moves and he only does because of the plaintive groan Yuusei makes, fingers vainly trying to touch the handcuffs that keep his arms tied to the bedframe. Jack steels himself, internally scolds himself, and picks up the keys.

"Dammit, Yuusei." He says and undoes the cuffs. Jack doesn't expect the wetness underneath Yuusei's eyes or the red-eyed blearly look he has on when he pulls down the blindfold. He doesn't expect Yuusei to kiss him, softly, as soon as the gag is pulled out of his mouth or the way Yuusei settles against him on the bed.

It's enough to make him hard again, when he realizes that they were left alone and he could always, still —

"Kiryuu," Yuusei murmurs, swings his legs around the bed edge. He's unsteady on his feet, but yanks his jeans up anyway and doesn't even do anything about the blood on his skin.

"Sit down, Yuusei." Jack snaps. He isn't sure if he should tell Yuusei to relax or if he wants to try again but he won't get his chance anyway.

"He needs me." Yuusei says, simply. "I'll be back." Then he heads out the door, in search of Kiryuu.

Jack doesn't wait — for the first and last time in his life, he flees.


End file.
